Gabe Ugliano (Alternative PJO)
'''Gabe Ugliano '''is a villain in the series Alternative Percy Jackson. He is the main villain of the One Season in the series. Ex-stepfather of Percy, he was abusive and mocking the mother of Percy. Percy was his stepson as a simple slave, delinquent, and aberration.Gabe killed Percy's mom in front of it, making Percy stay with hate Gabe. Introduction Gabe is introduced in Chapter One, the series. He beats Percy (with only twelve), which resists thrusts. Gabe continues with these abusive attacks, threatening to hunt down Percy to hell if he told anyone. Eventually, Annabeth discovers and Gabe planning something malicious against Percy and Annabeth. Jail In the mid-season, the Chapter Eight, Gabe is accused and witnessed the police beating Percy hospital. Gabe is taken to prison, where it will stay for about eleven months. He was physically abused by other inmates, and became sadistic. He wanted revenge on Percy for putting him in prison. Kidnapping Percy and His Friends Gabe had alcoholics and abusive friends, but they were not in prison. Gabe can contact friends and ask them to try to free him from prison. Eventually, Gabe escapes and gathers his group. friends to kidnap Percy and Annabeth. These last two thought it was over, but they are caught off guard by Gabe, three friends of the same, and Damon , thug hired by Gabe to maintain Percy in custody. Gabe leaves Annabeth and Percy unconscious using a reassuring, stolen by one of his friends. It carries the sleeping bodies of the two into a car and drive toward an underground shelter built in 1942 and abandoned. Everything goes wrong for Gabe Gabe is treated as a leader by his friends and by the contractor, Damon. He is thinking of ways to get revenge on Percy when he is caught completely off guard by Percy, who escaped from custody. Percy punches Gabe, who stunned, is thrown into the wall and hit his head heavily. Percy even smaller than Gabe, can kick him strongly, and stun him. but Percy is held by three friends of Gabe. Gabe smiled, but Percy bites the arm of one of his friends (called by Carl Gabe) and manages to escape. Eventually, Gabe sends friends after the boy, claiming that the police on his tail again would not be good. However, friends of Gabe can not find any trace of Percy, unless the deceased body of Damon, crushed by Percy. Gabe freak out, and he goes after Percy. Gabe behind bars Gabe thinks Percy. He is almost running the refuge where the trapped Gabe, but Gabe punches the face of Percy, causing the child to go to the ground. Gabe was stunned and angry at Percy for this hit him. Gabe tries to kick Percy, who is hit again. Gabe mocks Percy, Annabeth and Percy's mother (Sally), saying she was a whore and that he would have fun with Annabeth. At that same moment, Percy gets up and gives a knee to the belly of Gabe. This, with the pain, it stuns. Percy plays Gabe to the ground and starts kicking him mercilessly. Percy has no mercy on Gabe, giving over thirty Gabe kicks in the belly and in your face. Gabe is seriously injured on the ground. At that same moment, various things happen. Carl, Gabe's friend, can find and see Gabe seriously injured on the ground, blood on the sandal of Percy and Percy assumes that attacked Gabe. He makes the same mistake of Gabe. He mocks Annabeth. Percy, who was tired of torturing Gabe, can only muster his last strength and give a definitive punch in Carl's head, knocking him unconscious. Percy is on the floor, almost fainting by force, when several police officers arrive and see Gabe on the floor, bloodied, and Carl on the floor, unconscious. They assume that Percy got hurt Gabe with a gun. The police take Gabe for a fee.